


Waiting for someone (that I didn't know was there)

by Anonymous



Series: Gen Figure Skating Fics [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Figure Skater Yuzuru Hanyu, Gen, LETS HEAR IT FOR SKATE CANADA 2019, Oblivious Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzu and Javi: the cutest friendship in the world, Yuzu is HAPPY and that is all I want in life, Yuzuru Hanyu Misses Javier Fernández, Yuzuru Hanyu-centric, missing the days before javi's retirement, once again: yuzu is the goat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Between the win, the personal record, and the excitement of catching up with old teammates and meeting new people, everything that week had been going well.There was just one small problem."Everybody is keeping a secret from Yuzu, and he's not sure if he wants to know what it is.(Spoiler: it's a good secret).A short Yuzu and Javi friendship fic that could be read Yuzuvier if you want.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Gen Figure Skating Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133261
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Waiting for someone (that I didn't know was there)

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Skate Canada 2019 (but not reflective of the events or behavior there). Basically I watched the video of their gala rehearsal and it made me happy to see Yuzu with friends, but also made me miss Javi.

The competition was over, a gold medal was sitting on his bedside table, and Yuzuru was happy. He had dinner with Nam, Camden, and Keiji last night to celebrate their performances, and it had been nice to finally relax with friends after months of training and anxiety back in Toronto. 

Between the win, the personal record, and the excitement of catching up with old teammates and meeting new people, everything that week had been going well.

There was just one small problem. 

The gala practice was at eight that morning at the ice rink ten minutes away from the hotel. 

It was currently 7:45 am, and Yuzuru had just woken up to his obnoxiously blaring alarm. 

He stared at the time in confusion for a solid three seconds before internalizing what it meant and propelling himself out of bed as fast as possible. He sprinted to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his training clothes, silently thanking the heavens that he had already packed the bag for his skates the night before. 

By some miracle he was able to secure a taxi right out of his hotel, and his disheveled appearance was a small price to pay for only being a couple minutes late to the gala practice. He quickly slipped in the back and joined the ranks learning the choreography. 

When he skated to the front of the line to better see the dance moves they were learning, a few people glanced at him before quickly looking away. Yuzuru furrowed his eyebrows and patted down his hair self-consciously. Maybe it wouldn’t have hurt to spend a few extra moments in front of the mirror, he thought. 

As they moved through the rehearsal, however, Yuzuru picked up that everyone was acting weird- people would look at him before turning back to their friends in hushed whispers and everyone seemed to be avoiding him as they went through the choreography. Even Camden shrugged and dismissed it when he asked if something was going on. 

When the practice was about to finish, all the skaters lined up against the sides of the rink, chatting and packing up their bags. He had planned to stick around and hang out with some of the others, but after what had happened that morning he decided to head back to the hotel until the gala started. 

Just when he turned around to leave the ice, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to find Nam smiling at him.

“I think there’s someone who wants to see you,” Nam said cheerfully.

Yuzuru tilted his head to the side in confusion. “What?”

Nam gestured behind Yuzuru with his chin, and Yuzuru turned around to find-

“JAVI!” he shouted and started skating quickly to the end of the rink where Javi was standing by the gate that opened onto the ice. 

Javi grinned widely and opened his arms, which Yuzu readily crashed into once he had gotten close enough. He could hear clapping around them from the other skaters, but he hardly acknowledged it, entirely focused on the skater in front of him. 

“I missed you,” Yuzuru whispered, gripping Javi tighter. Javi laughed and pulled out of the hug to pat Yuzu’s head affectionately. 

“Well I hope you did! Sorry I missed the performance, my plane was delayed a couple of days and-”   
  
Yuzuru hugged Javi again, cutting him off. He didn’t care about what Javi had to say- what mattered was that Javi was there now, in front of him. 

And he was happy again. It really had been the perfect week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading- please leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed! I have a few other fics in this series, and if you're interested please subscribe for more updates coming soon :)


End file.
